


Nancy Drew Speech

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a speech I wrote for my theater class in high school. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy Drew Speech

People have their favorite computer or video game. Mine would have to be the Nancy Drew series from Her Interactive for the computer. When starting the game, a new player should do the tutorial. On some games, even advanced players should do the tutorial because there could be new ways to play the game. After the tutorial, you are ready to take on the role of the famous detective. Since Junior Level is easier, I always start there when I begin a new game. After I’ve done the game a few times, I try the case on Senior Level. I always like to take notes of what’s going on to organize my thoughts and to look back at what has happened if I get stuck. Also, when I get stuck, I look back through Nancy’s notes or call one of Nancy’s friends for hints. Nancy Drew games are fun for any mystery fan. Yes, I have heard of guys liking the series. Try one to see for yourself! However, I would not suggest starting with The Curse of Blackmoor Manor, since even the product description says that it’s the hardest game.


End file.
